Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin (DB)
Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin is the 28th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by Fireball Studios, featuring two of the most iconic cartoon dads of all time, Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Description The Simpsons VS Family Guy - Two of the most iconic cartoon dads of all time have fought before, but not to the death. Interlude Boomstick: Cartoon Dads, everywhere with a difference, and bringing in some of the most iconic commedic ways for a TV Show! Wiz: And these two are known as the most iconic dads of all time in television history! Boomstick: Homer Simpson, the father of the Simpson Family! Wiz: and Peter Griffin, the father of the Griffin Family! These two have fought before in a crossover episode, but not to the battle of the death! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a death battle. Homer Simpson Boomstick: In a weird town called Springfield, a peaceful town of Cops, Drunk people, Skateboarding kids and sometimes under attack by Aliens! Wiz: But lies there is a family called The Simpsons, a well known family around the place where consists of 5 members, including their beer drinking, donut eating father, Homer Simpson. Boomstick: Homer Simpson, the television idiot main character who killed a fly with just a headbutt! When he was a boy, he was fed beer, and is lucky to survive with only certain brain cells destroyed, thanks to the "Homer Simpson" Syndrome of his, in which his skull is a quarter thick than regular man skulls, and can endure pain thanks to his fat doubling in. Wiz: Boomstick has a point. Homer certainly isn't very smart sometimes because of this. Boomstick: And don't forget, Homer has had a tragic past. The Dude lost his mother at a young age and his father never took notice to him. This caused Homer to be very insecure about himself and underachieving things thinking he lacked the skills to do so which left him behind in school and life in general, and has most likely caused how he is today. Wiz: Until One Day, Homer met a girl in high school named Marge who then became married and had three children and they all lived happily ever after... Boomstick: Yeah, but hey at least we are in the future right? Wiz: Right, anyways, Homer is known as the most strongest simpson of the family today. He can lift a Motorcycle which is exactly 550 Pounds of Weight, Homer lifted it and used it as a Sword. Boomstick: Homer's Skull is another use of his power as he can freaking knock a Fly out at a Dinner Table and his head is so indestructible that punching him there does nothing to his brain. Wiz: And he was capable of throwing a brick so fast, that it smashed through a hull of a boat. Boomstick: My god, his throwing skills are that hard!? How is this guy so damn good as a Human!? Wiz: It's clearly unknown at this point that Homer has Toon Force. Boomstick: Homer is surprisenly fast! He's capable of jumping over a fence, Jump from wall to wall and goddamn car to car on a traffic signal. He's even capable of jumping from planet to planet at a museum! Wiz: Not only Homer is Strong and Fast, but is durability is pretty high as he tanked hits from a boxer named Drederick Tatum and still got up and he survived a fall from a cliff around a canyon. Boomstick: Holy Shit! So he survived a fall from a cliff at a canyon and got knocked out by a Mike Tyson wannabe!? How the hell is this guy so damn tough! His brain even has a extra fluid of layer to make him stand up to other amateur boxers. Wiz: Homer has saved springfield more than one time, and during the movie he was able to ride on the Glass Dome itself on a Motorcycle while holding a time bomb and tossed it up through the hole which denotated a explosion, meaning that Homer has a few smarts in him. Boomstick: Not only that, Homer's weapons are very unique, he can shoot so well that he hit the TV button along the way with that, and one of his weapons was...a Toaster!? that got stuck on his hand!? What!? Wiz: Toon Force Boomstick. Toon Force. Boomstick: He's even been in hell and ate a ton of Donuts without even giving up. He even killed Death himself and became the grim reaper himself. He even had the opportunity to fight Mario himself and defeated him and during Lego Dimmensions, he's teamed up with the likes of Batman, Gandalf, The Ghostbusters and even Sonic himself, though Sonic often calls him Robotnik. Wiz: Seeminly Homer's strengths and feats are as follows, he does have a few weaknesses on his side: Homer's very stupid and doesn't think before acting. Boomstick: But this yellow heroic stupid and dumb father of the Simpsons cares for his family, and he'll do just about anything to succeed through his proccess. Peter Griffin Boomstick: Proffesional Chicken Ass Kicker, Daughter abuser, this was the father of the Griffin family, Peter Griffin! Wiz: Peter was not just a cartoon character, he was a rip-off of Homer Simpson but alot more stupider and dumber and not caring for his family. Boomstick: Peter was born in Mexico as an illegal immigrant. Eventually, he married Lois Griffin and had three kids: Chris, Stewie and Meg, and also a dog named Brian, forming the Griffin family. Wiz: Or we call it, The Simpsons Rip-Offs. Boomstick: Peter is very unusual, he knows how to regenerate himself and sometimes a clone called Evil Peter. Wiz: Not only that, but Peter can change his skin color and turn into a ball, and very unusually for a human, can shed his skin like a snake, which is very uncommon in the real world. Boomstick: Cartoons Wiz, Cartoons. Wiz: Peter can also become stronger by just absorping radiation which happened during the fight with Homer in the uncanon crossover episode and from alchol itself. Boomstick: Not only that, but damn Peter sure hates Chickens! He's fought against Ernie the Chicken and gone place to place fighting him including in space, but he might have won and killed Ernie, turns out Ernie was alive in the aftermath! Wiz: Peter may be also fast, but not as fast as the original, as before he was fast enough and trip himself hurting his leg thus this gag was born! Boomstick: Damn, that must have really hurt him! Wiz: Durability wise is pretty strikingly well, as he survived a fall from space itself. Boomstick: Whoa really!? Damn he's got some balls to survive from falling from space and coming back up just fine! Wiz: Peter's powers are very unusual too as he can fart out a Fireball, a blast of fire, his stomach acids are extremely dangerous as his power is basically barfing with enough alchol used. Boomstick: Not only that, but Peter has survived so much things around including getting his head crushed by two logs, strucked by lighting, getting mauled by a mountain lion, like seriously! is there anything this guy can die from!? Wiz: He's even strong enough to push a car off a cliff, and has fought his wife Lois Griffin and stood up still. Boomstick: With all these feats he has, can he still die? well, yes! Peter couldn't seriously survive a explosion if he had too, he's even been knocked out before in one hit. The dude is basically retarded and suffer brain damage. Wiz: Anyway, despite his stupidity, Peter has a good chance of winning. Death Battle Homer is seen driving to work until a rock hit his windshield, he stops to look who it was and it turns out it was none other than Peter Griffin. Homer growls and walks out rushing forward. Homer: Why you little!? Homer punches peter int he face who's nose starts to bleed as the two growl and engage in the fight. FIGHT! Homer and Peter start to punch and kick each other trading blow to blow and after a while, Homer grabs peter by the throat and starts to strangle him just like how he does with Bart Simpson. Peter kicks him off as he rubs his neck and coughs out blood while breathing. Peter: O-Ouch! You seriously strangle your child like this!? Homer: Only when he's bad. Homer and Peter engage again fighting from place to place across town from place to place using various weapons along with it. They fight around in another place in which Peter jumps and the two roll while punching and kicking each other. Homer throws him off picking up a bat and wacking Peter with it as Peter grabs a bat and the two hit each other with bats, and Homer gets the upperhand kicking Peter and wacking the bat knocking him through a window. Peter gets up and punches Homer down as the two engage with each other trading fist to feet at each other again and the two eventually roll to another place in which Peter accidentally knocks Homer into a hammock as it continues to roll. Peter eventually thinks he won and turns around to leave but slowly stops as a shadow casts over him as he turns around as hundres of Homer clones appear around him as Peter knocks out one clone, the clones all start to attack Peter, which leaves the real homer dizzy and he shakes it off to see the clones attacking Peter. Homer: Okay! This should give me some time to do this! Homer said running off to a store to go get a bomb as Peter now weakened from fighting all the clones and winning as Homer suddenly appears right behind him as Peter slowly turns around eyes widening. Homer: This makes Homer go something... Peter: A-Angry!? H-How many of you are there?! Homer: Don't mind if i do! Homer shoots Peter on the leg injuring him as he falls to the ground and Homer gets down and starts to strangle him and this time not letting go as Peter becomes more weakened from breathing and Homer finishes it off by placing a bomb in his mouth and runs away. The Bomb denotates after seconds as it explodes and sends Homer flying as he survived the fall landing on his head and slowly coming back up as Peter's head is seen rolling around presumaley dead. Homer: Phew...that was close....D'oh! I'm late for work! Homer dashes off and hurries to his car to drive off. KO! Homer drives fast and runs over Peter's head flattening it. Results Boomstick: Brutal! What!? Wiz: Yeah, Boomstick, while Peter outclasses Homer in everthing else, there's one he could not be outclassed in and that is Speed. Boomstick: Yeah, you see Homer is faster as we demonstrated the feat where he was running from Ned Flanders. While Peter could kill Homer, Homer was just too much and remember the time Homer had dozens of Clones? Yeah Peter could do that too, but with one clone only. Wiz: While Peter could beat a Giant Chicken, Homer could stand up against Boxers who were trained and overwhelm them, it had to take Homer to overwhelm Peter to get the win. Boomstick: Looks like Peter just couldn't swallow his last breathing and exploded! Wiz: The Winner is Homer Simpson. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle! It shows a sunny day around in a quiet field until something happens as a flying turtle is seen showing a limbless character walking around and stops to see a man in red and blue seeing what he did. ???: You-a don't take-a my place-a! The two engage and it fades black. Mario VS Rayman Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:The Simpsons VS Family Guy themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Cartoon' themed Death Battles